Mercenaries/Session 24
19:59 <~abudhabi> OK, mazarino will be late. 19:59 <~abudhabi> But we seem to have the others. 20:00 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:00 <&Arthur> We do kind of need our firepower for this 20:00 <~abudhabi> Fine. We shall wait. 20:02 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:03 <&Ziggy> I'm not sure we really do need a PGMP for this, but on the other hand, we do need it to revel in the full extent of the ensuing Charlie Foxtrot. 20:09 <&Arthur> Even without the PGMP, he's a flying invisible tank. 20:11 -!- maz is now known as natsu 20:12 <~abudhabi> Last time, Arthur arranged matters with the chief of securit to give you lot enough time to recapture Ishmael, and vacate the planet. 20:12 <~abudhabi> What do? 20:13 * natsu is hovering around the hotel area keeping an eye on it with the bio sight and suit's sensors 20:13 * Ziggy is currently equipped with her armoured vacc suit, magrail rifle, and heavy laser rifle. She changes her mind and gets back into her security armour with her sword and laser rifle again. 20:13 * Arthur pulls his grenade launcher and gauss rifle from the armoury, then heads towards the hotel with the others 20:13 -!- Nuramor_Pizza is now known as Proteus 20:14 * Nev straps on his armour and grabs his gaus support weapon - might as well join the party 20:16 <&Ziggy> "I've put a lot of effort into keeping my record clean in the Confederation, so I'm going to keep it that way. Besides, I'm a sniper and infiltrator, not an assault trooper." 20:16 < Nev> "then I'm sure we'd all appreciate you finding a position to cover our retreat" 20:18 <~abudhabi> Marching order? 20:18 <~abudhabi> 20 minutes until time is up. 20:18 < Proteus> "I guess I'll be warming the bench in the ship?" 20:18 <&Arthur> Arthur, new guy, Nev. Natsu's overhead. Ziggy not sure? 20:19 <&Ziggy> Sounds like Ziggy is going to be on overwatch. 20:20 <&Arthur> "That or you can switch into a suit right fast." 20:21 < Proteus> "If you have a spare one I can use." 20:21 <~abudhabi> Nev, Proteus: If Proteus is within 1 point of Str, Dex and End of Nev, then it'll fit. 20:22 <&Arthur> "One of these oughta fit." 20:22 * Arthur points Proteus at an advanced boarding vacc suit 20:22 <&Arthur> "You know how to handle a gauss rifle?" 20:23 <&Ziggy> "The magrail is easier to handle, and more useful against... ahem, soft targets." 20:24 <&Arthur> "Suppose so, he can borrow that?" 20:24 * Arthur helps Proteus get in the suit. 20:24 <&Ziggy> "If he so desires." 20:26 <&Ziggy> (It's 4d6+2, autofire 4, rcl 0, 3 kg, 30 shots, every shot is autofire, it has +2 to hit out to long range.) 20:29 < Proteus> "Well, I know how to use it, at least." 20:29 <&Arthur> "Good. Let's go." 20:29 * Proteus smiles weakly 20:29 <~abudhabi> 15 minutes remaining. 20:30 * Arthur gets us to that hotel. 20:30 <~abudhabi> On foot? 20:30 <&Arthur> You said it was 150 meters away, so yeah. 20:31 <&Arthur> @Cloak up.@ 20:31 <~abudhabi> Right then. Your lot approach the hotel and adjoining buildings. There are some people hanging around, who scatter when a bunch of armed, armoured offworlders approach meaning business. 20:31 <~abudhabi> There is a main entrance. 20:31 <&Arthur> A bunch of invisible, armed, armoured offworlders 20:31 <~abudhabi> There are windows. 20:32 <&Arthur> (Who doesn't have stealth, raise your hands) 20:32 * Ziggy finds a nice sniping position, hopefully without revealing herself as part of the warband immediately. 20:32 <~abudhabi> Hands up who has Stealth? 20:32 <&Ziggy> Got it here. 20:32 <&Arthur> (Stealth 0, Dex +1) 20:32 -!- mode/#traveller Nev by Arthur 20:32 -!- mode/#traveller Proteus by Arthur 20:32 <&natsu> (Stealth 1, dex + 1 (+ 4 for battle dress?) + whatever for visilight) 20:32 <+Proteus> (None at all) 20:33 <~abudhabi> And all of the suit have camouflage? 20:33 <&Arthur> Yup 20:34 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Roll Dex + Stealth +4. 20:34 <~abudhabi> Lacking stealth is -3. 20:34 <&natsu> (Stealth 1, dex + 2 (factoring the bonus) +4 visilight) 20:34 <+Proteus> !2d6+0+4-3:Stealth 20:34 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Stealth": (6+6)+0+4-3. Total: 13. 20:34 <&Ziggy> (The armour Ziggy's wearing doesn't have active camouflage, it's only worth 3600 credits.) 20:34 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,20 20:34 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,20": (6+5)+1, (4+6)+1, (4+5)+1, (2+1)+1, (2+5)+1, (4+4)+1, (5+1)+1, (5+1)+1, (1+3)+1, (3+5)+1, (4+6)+1, (1+2)+1, (6+6)+1, (2+5)+1, (4+4)+1, (5+1)+1, (2+4)+1, (1+6)+1, (3+6)+1, (5+6)+1. Total: 12 11 10 4 8 9 7 7 5 9 11 4 13 8 9 7 7 8 10 12. 20:35 <~abudhabi> The scattering apparently begins only when some guy notices something amiss and starts running. Others join him, even not knowing what's up. 20:36 <~abudhabi> By this time, you've already reached nte entrance. 20:36 <~abudhabi> *the 20:36 * Arthur checks if the entrance is locked 20:36 <~abudhabi> It is not. 20:37 * Arthur dials the number we traced earlier, has our friend trace it to find as accurate as possible a position 20:37 <&Arthur> @Stand by to breach. Natsu, did you find Ishmael?@ 20:38 <~abudhabi> Arthur: @Who's this?@ 20:38 <~abudhabi> Call traced. Same location, ten meters under. 20:38 <&Arthur> @An angry starship captain who wants his engineer back.@ 20:38 <&Arthur> @@Heads up, target's underground.@@ 20:38 <&natsu> @ Negative, I see biomass, but I don't see, our engineer specifically @ 20:39 <~abudhabi> @Do you have the mill?@ 20:39 <&Arthur> @Of course we do. Where do you want to meet?@ 20:40 <~abudhabi> @The instructions are clear. Leave it in the deposit.@ 20:40 <&Arthur> @@We're going in, stay stealthy until we find a way underground.@@ 20:40 * Arthur carefully opens the door and peeks inside 20:41 <~abudhabi> You see a lobby. There's a receptionist watching TV here. 20:41 <&Arthur> @I'm afraid I'll need proof my engineer's alive before I'm exchanging money.@ 20:41 <~abudhabi> @You've got ten minutes and then you'll have proof he isn't.@ 20:41 * Ziggy wonders if she should be concerned she's in a sniping position on the upper floor of a building while the targets are underground. She shrugs it off. 20:42 <&Arthur> @@Natsu, you're coming in with us.@@ 20:42 * Arthur heads inside 20:42 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 20:42 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (2+2)+1. Total: 5. 20:42 <&natsu> @@Afirm@@ 20:42 <~abudhabi> The receptionist watches TV obliviously. 20:42 <&Arthur> Nobody else here? 20:42 <~abudhabi> Nope. There's a staircase and an elevator here also. 20:43 <&Arthur> Cameras? 20:43 <~abudhabi> Above the receptionist's desk. 20:43 * Arthur gets out of its view and decloaks 20:44 <&Arthur> "Don't move, don't scream. Do you have a basement?" 20:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+4). Total: 7. 20:44 <~abudhabi> The receptionist falls over in his chair. 20:44 <&Arthur> Welp. 20:45 <&Arthur> @@Natsu, can you check how far the elevator goes down?@@ 20:45 * Arthur checks the staircase. 20:45 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Up and down. 20:45 <&Arthur> Can I tell how far down? 20:46 <~abudhabi> More than two levels. It's dark. Someone forgot to replace bulbs. 20:46 * natsu opens the elevator doors forcefully and peers down the shaft 20:46 <&Arthur> @@Natsu takes the elevator, the rest on me down the stairs.@@ 20:46 <~abudhabi> natsu: Str + Athletics (str). 20:46 * Arthur heads down 20:47 <+Proteus> "What about the receptionist?" 20:47 <&Arthur> "He's not setting off any alarms." 20:47 <~abudhabi> "I'm fine!" 20:47 <&natsu> !2d6+2+0: Open Sesame 20:47 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "Open Sesame": (6+4)+2+0. Total: 12. 20:47 <&Ziggy> (The car is probably waiting on the ground floor.) 20:47 <&Arthur> "Get out, it's going to get noisy." 20:47 <~abudhabi> The receptionist leaves. 20:48 * Ziggy observes this. Unlike all the previous events. 20:48 * Arthur cloaks and heads down the stairs 20:48 <+Proteus> (We are on the ground floor?) 20:48 <&Arthur> (We're heading down from it now) 20:48 <~abudhabi> natsu forcibly parts the elevavtor door. It's dark, but it looks like a ten or so meter drop. 20:49 <~abudhabi> Ziggy is on the roof, yes? 20:49 * natsu levitates down the shaft, looking at the shaft walls with the bio sensor, and trying to spot any bio signs in the subterrain levels 20:50 <&Ziggy> Across the street, probably, yeah. If it's not easy to get up there, she can always use shoot her hand at the edge of the roof and then pull herself up. That's what cybernetic augments are for. 20:50 <~abudhabi> natsu: Int + Recon. 20:51 <&natsu> !2d6+1: Expert Program recon 2. 20:51 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "Expert Program recon 2.": (2+6)+1. Total: 9. 20:52 <~abudhabi> natsu: One person on -1, two people on -2, nine people on -3. End of the shaft. 20:53 <&natsu> @@ Arthur, one body sub level 1, two bodies on sub level 2 and, nine on sublevel 3 20:53 <~abudhabi> Arthur and company: There are three subterran levels. 20:53 <&Arthur> @@Copy, we'll hit three.@@ 20:53 * Arthur makes his way to the bottom and stacks on the door 20:55 * natsu is hovering behind the elevator door on sub level #3 20:55 * Nev will follow 20:55 * Proteus is just...following everybodys lead 20:55 * Arthur calls mister kidnapper again 20:56 <&Arthur> @@Natsu, keep an eye on movement, I'm about to give them a little heads up and a chance to surrender.@@ 20:56 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You call, but the call attempt is terminated. 20:56 * natsu is watching the bio signs 20:56 <~abudhabi> natsu: They're mobile. Some walk around slowly. 20:57 <&natsu> @@ looks like they might have some sentries, or they just like walking around slowly ~~ 20:58 <&Arthur> @@Hmm. hung up. Guess they don't want a chance to surrender. Stand by to breach on three, give them a chance to surrender before firing.@@ 20:58 * Arthur carefully checks if the door is locked 20:58 <+Nev> @I still have some stun and tranc nades if you want?@ 20:59 * natsu prepares to pull the doors open while aiming his magrail down the corridor. 20:59 * Nev pulls out a tranc grenade - since we're all in sealed suits 21:00 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The door is not locked. 21:00 <&Arthur> @Stun, then tranq.@ 21:00 <+Nev> @Roger, Proteus, You're throwing first then@ 21:00 * Nev hands Proteus a Stun nade@ 21:01 <&Arthur> @Natsu, breach on the bang. Proteus, when you're ready.@ 21:02 <~abudhabi> OK. What now? 21:02 * Proteus readies the grenade 21:02 <+Proteus> @Haaa...okay then. Let's go@ 21:03 <~abudhabi> Roll Dex + Athletics (throwing). 21:03 <~abudhabi> (No penalty.) 21:04 <+Proteus> !2d6+0+0:arm the grenade and throws it through the opening 21:04 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "arm the grenade and throws it through the opening": (5+3)+0+0. Total: 8. 21:05 <~abudhabi> Proteus chucks a grenade inside through the ajar door. Shortly thereafter, natsu hears the bang, which agitates the biomasses. Roll Str + Athletics (strength), natsu. 21:05 <&natsu> !2d6+2+0: For the Emperor! 21:05 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "For the Emperor!": (3+1)+2+0. Total: 6. 21:06 * Arthur burst through on the bang as well 21:06 <~abudhabi> natsu manages to open the door enough to stick a barrel through, but it becomes stuck. 21:06 <&natsu> @@Fuck, door's Jammed@@ 21:06 <&Arthur> "Guns down, hands up" 21:07 <~abudhabi> Arthur, roll Dex + Recon. 21:07 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: Dex+Recon 21:07 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Dex+Recon": (3+6)+3. Total: 12. 21:08 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You see two men in combat armour, pointing gauss rifles at you. You may roll initiative at your option. 21:08 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Init! 21:08 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Init!": (6+5)+1. Total: 12. 21:08 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:08 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (2+5)+1. Total: 8. 21:08 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:08 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (3+3)+1. Total: 7. 21:08 <&natsu> !2d6+2+2: Military Tactics 21:08 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "Military Tactics": (6+4)+2+2. Total: 14. 21:09 <&Arthur> (+6 init for everyone on team murder hobo) 21:09 * natsu attempts to shift his position with the grav belt to better lever the doors appart 21:09 <~abudhabi> Initiative: Youse Guys, Those Guys. 21:10 <+Nev> !2d6+2+6 : Init 21:10 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Init": (3+1)+2+6. Total: 12. 21:10 <+Proteus> !2d6+0+6:Init 21:10 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Init": (6+1)+0+6. Total: 13. 21:10 <&Arthur> How close are the combat armoured bad men? 21:11 <~abudhabi> Six meters from the staircase door. Four from the elevator. 21:11 * Arthur pulls up the grenade launcher and auto-fires 21:11 <&Arthur> !d6,6: *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* 21:11 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*": (4), (1), (5), (1), (5), (1). Total: 4 1 5 1 5 1. 21:12 <&Arthur> 8, 9, 9. Split 2 rounds on an unlucky random guy, 1 on his slightly luckier friend 21:13 <&Ziggy> (Autofire is a misnomer for weapons that shoot multiple projectiles simultaenously instead of having rapid fire, it uses the same rules except ammo consumption, yeah.) 21:13 <&Arthur> !6d6,3: AP 6 21:13 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "AP 6": (1+2+5+2+6+5), (2+3+4+4+1+6), (3+6+4+5+2+1). Total: 21 20 21. 21:14 <~abudhabi> They dodge. 21:14 <&Arthur> Half damage to anyone within 4 meters. Which is probably both of them. 21:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6,3 21:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6,3": (4), (5), (1). Total: 4 5 1. 21:15 <&Arthur> (-1 for a dodge, so the first grenade misses, the other 2 still hit) 21:15 <&Ziggy> (If someone has armour 10, is hit with 20 damage for AP 6, they lose all their End characteristic, and some of another characteristic (or two if their characteristics are low.)) 21:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (3+1)+1. Total: 5. 21:18 <~abudhabi> Arthur's barrage knocks the two of them away. natsu - reroll your opening roll. 21:19 <&natsu> !2d6+3+0: rawr 21:19 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "rawr": (3+4)+3+0. Total: 10. 21:20 <~abudhabi> natsu bursts in, opening the door. 21:20 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Are you doing anything? 21:23 <~abudhabi> Arthur: What's the radius on these 'nades of yours? 21:23 <&Arthur> Blast 4 HEAP, so half damage within 4 meters, nothing beyond that. 21:24 <+Proteus> I enter the room and point my gun at one of the two. 21:25 * Nev follows in once everyone else has exited the lift 21:25 <~abudhabi> How far into the room? You can go up to 6 meters without expending actions. 21:26 <+Proteus> Next to the door, maybe a step or two into the room to the left side 21:29 <~abudhabi> Proteus comes up to Arthur's side. You get a decent look at your surroundings now - you're in a three-meter wide corridor, six meters long. At the end, it opens into a larger room, currently occupied by two unconscious bodies (that you can see, from where you are) and who knows what else. 21:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,2 21:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,2": (3+3)+2, (2+3)+2. Total: 8 7. 21:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+1 21:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+1": (2)+1. Total: 3. 21:31 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6: up, right, etc 21:31 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "up, right, etc": (3). Total: 3. 21:31 <~abudhabi> Two grenades come sailing from the parts of the room further on that you can't see. 21:31 <~abudhabi> Arthur, natsu, Proteus: Are you dodging? 21:32 * Arthur does not fear grenades, unless they're being shot at him and might be HEAP grenades. 21:32 * Proteus dodges, because GRENADE! 21:33 <~abudhabi> If you normally dodge, that's 1d6 less damage for you, at -1 to actions. If you dodge behind gover, that's half damage, but you forfeit your significant action next turn. 21:33 <~abudhabi> *cover 21:33 * natsu walks calmly forwards, ignoring the grenades 21:33 * Nev makes ready to throw the tranc grenade in the direction these grenades came from 21:34 <~abudhabi> Nev: Oh, right, you're there too. Do you dodge as well? 21:34 * Nev no, I'll be good 21:35 <~abudhabi> Arthur ignore, Proteus normal dodge, natsu ignore, Nev ignore. 21:36 <~abudhabi> The short corridor is suddenly bathed in plasma. 21:36 <~abudhabi> !roll 5d6,2 21:36 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "5d6,2": (6+6+4+1+1), (5+6+5+6+1). Total: 18 23. 21:36 <&Arthur> Immune, Immune. 21:36 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Roll 1d6. 21:36 <+Proteus> !d6 21:36 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "d6": (3). Total: 3. 21:37 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You hear the fighting has started. 21:37 <~abudhabi> You guys! 21:37 * Arthur lets Natsu lead into the next room 21:38 * natsu biosight-scans through the wall to identify lifesigns (particularly any that may be seated/layng down so he doesntaccidentally blow Ishmael up) ... 21:39 <~abudhabi> natsu: You scan the place. There's still nine. Two are down. The others are scattered further on. None of them look relaxed. 21:40 * natsu steps round the corner, and picks his target(s) 21:40 * Ziggy would definitely be chatting with her employer or supervisor right now, if only she had such a thing. Maybe she could have asked some random farmer in the outback to sponsor this ticket. 21:40 <~abudhabi> natsu: Scanning would be a significant action here. You could step out and draw fire, though. 21:42 <&natsu> !d6,12 21:42 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "d6,12": (6), (1), (1), (4), (3), (6), (5), (3), (6), (2), (2), (1). Total: 6 1 1 4 3 6 5 3 6 2 2 1. 21:42 <~abudhabi> natsu: First, you get shot by readied actions. 21:42 <~abudhabi> !roll d6,8 21:42 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "d6,8": (5), (2), (2), (3), (6), (6), (1), (1). Total: 5 2 2 3 6 6 1 1. 21:43 <&Ziggy> (Also beware of hits by 6 or more, which do 1 point that ignores armour!) 21:43 <~abudhabi> natsu: 10, 10, 10, 8. 21:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 4d6+2,3: AP 4 21:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "AP 4": (6+1+2+5)+2, (1+1+6+2)+2, (1+3+6+3)+2. Total: 16 12 15. 21:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 4d6: AP 4 21:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "AP 4": (5+3+2+3). Total: 13. 21:44 <&natsu> (hit by 3) 21:44 <~abudhabi> natsu: There's a couple more on the side, shooting at you! 21:47 <&natsu> 7,7,7,6,5,8 21:47 <&natsu> 7,7,7,6,6,7* 21:48 <~abudhabi> So what are the totals? 21:48 <~abudhabi> Remember that skill is capped at 1. 21:49 <&Arthur> 11, 11, 11, 10, 10, 11 21:49 <~abudhabi> Four hits by 2, two his by 1. 21:51 <&natsu> !5d6+2,4 21:51 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "5d6+2,4": (1+2+2+3+1)+2, (2+3+2+1+3)+2, (1+2+2+1+6)+2, (2+2+6+2+3)+2. Total: 11 13 14 17. 21:51 <&natsu> !5d6+1,2 21:51 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "5d6+1,2": (6+4+4+4+6)+1, (5+4+6+3+3)+1. Total: 25 22. 21:51 <&Arthur> (+4 to all of those damages) 21:51 <~abudhabi> Is this AP? 21:51 <&Arthur> (Magrail support is 5d6+4, no AP) 21:53 <&natsu> so 15,17,18,21,29,26 21:53 <&natsu> (ignores 4DM's worth of cover is behind < 12inches of cover btw :) ) 21:54 <~abudhabi> natsu's barrage downs the two shooters. 21:54 <~abudhabi> Next! 21:54 * Arthur follows in and scans the other side 21:55 <&Arthur> Any targets? 21:55 * Ziggy wonders if this is what hundreds of round per second of gauss weaponry sounds like. 21:56 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Yep. You see two more, one with a heavy laser of some sort, and one with a gauss pistol and arcfield sword. 21:56 <&Arthur> Combat armoured too? 21:57 <~abudhabi> Yes. 21:57 <&Arthur> !d6,6: AUTO FIRE! 21:57 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "AUTO FIRE!": (4), (4), (1), (3), (3), (1). Total: 4 4 1 3 3 1. 21:57 <&Arthur> 11, 9, 5. 21:57 <&Arthur> !6d6,3: Heavy laser man, gauss pistol man, total miss 21:57 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Heavy laser man, gauss pistol man, total miss": (6+2+6+5+6+1), (1+3+5+2+6+4), (5+6+3+1+2+5). Total: 26 21 22. 21:59 * Nev will just put the tranc grenade away - i think we've stopped caring about surrender and the like 22:00 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:00 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (3+5)+1. Total: 9. 22:01 <~abudhabi> Arthur takes out the heavy laser wielder. 22:02 <~abudhabi> Proteus, Nev? 22:03 <&Arthur> !d2: Left or right? 22:03 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Left or right?": (1). Total: 1. 22:03 <&Arthur> Arthur scanned left, Natsu scanned right 22:03 * Proteus also steps forward and scans to the left 22:04 <&Ziggy> (Press gang!) 22:04 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You see a combat armoured dude with a gauss pistol and an arcfield sword. 22:06 <+Proteus> Readying my gun - "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" 22:06 <&Arthur> (ready action to shoot, yes) 22:06 <+Proteus> yes 22:07 <~abudhabi> Done. 22:07 <~abudhabi> Nev? 22:08 * Nev will also ready my weapon pointed at the guy Proteus has ordered to surrender 22:08 <+Nev> (ready action to shoot) 22:08 <~abudhabi> OK. 22:08 <~abudhabi> Their turn. 22:10 <~abudhabi> The wounded swordsman carefully puts down his weapons down. Meanwhile, on natsu's side, someone not in combat armour bursts in through a door and fires a disposable launcher at him. 22:10 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:10 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 22:10 <~abudhabi> Do you dodge, natsu? 22:12 * natsu dodges 22:12 <~abudhabi> Hmm. 22:13 <~abudhabi> !roll 7d6+1: AP7 22:13 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "AP7": (4+5+1+3+4+6+1)+1. Total: 25. 22:14 <&Arthur> (14 damage for the Natsu) 22:17 <&natsu> !2d6+3: auto medikit 22:17 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "auto medikit": (1+2)+3. Total: 6. 22:18 <&natsu> !2d6+1, endurance 22:18 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "2d6+1, endurance": (4+3)+1. Total: 8. 22:19 <~abudhabi> natsu experiences a surprising moment, when someone using a TL6 weapon knocks him unconscious and into the backs of his comrades. 22:19 <~abudhabi> Youse Guys! 22:20 <~abudhabi> The swordsman put down his weapons. The other guy just shot natsu. 22:20 <~abudhabi> natsu is down. 22:20 * Arthur spins around, releases the grenade launcher into its sling and starts shooting bad people with a gauss rifle 22:20 <&Arthur> !d6,4: Auto fire! 22:20 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Auto fire!": (2), (1), (3), (3). Total: 2 1 3 3. 22:20 <&Arthur> 5 and 8. 22:21 <~abudhabi> Miss, miss. 22:21 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Want to shoot THIS one? 22:21 <+Proteus> Yes 22:22 <+Proteus> !d6,4: Auto fire 22:22 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Auto fire": (6), (6), (2), (2). Total: 6 6 2 2. 22:23 <+Proteus> 9 and 9 22:23 <~abudhabi> Two hits by 0. 22:24 <+Proteus> !4d6,2: damage 22:24 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "damage": (2+1+1+3), (5+6+6+5). Total: 7 22. 22:25 <~abudhabi> Proteus puts him down. 22:25 <~abudhabi> Nev? 22:26 * Nev will go and grab the weapon of the surrendered guy and secure him - get the feeling we will want to have a little 'talk' with him 22:27 <~abudhabi> The guy is secured. Nobody appears to be jumping out to harass you immediately. 22:27 * Nev - kicks the dropped weapons away from the surrenderd guy and secures him 22:27 <~abudhabi> End init. 22:28 * Arthur clears the last room from which the rocket launcher guy came from 22:29 * Proteus checks on natsu 22:29 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You enter, and find your engineer, strapped with duct tape to some chairs. He isn't moving. 22:29 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Edu + Medicine? 22:30 <+Proteus> !2d6+1-3: checking on natsu 22:30 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "checking on natsu": (2+1)+1-3. Total: 1. 22:30 * Arthur checks on Ishmael 22:30 <~abudhabi> Proteus: ON NOES HE'S DEAD. 22:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Edu + Medic. 22:30 <&Ziggy> (Poke him, head falls off!) 22:31 * Nev will secure the captured guy with duc-tape or similar 22:31 -!- Remmon_ Remmon@Nightstar-n6l793.ip.telfort.nl has joined #Traveller 22:31 < Remmon_> !2d6-2+1: Should gotten that one 22:31 <+PainBot> Remmon_ rolled "Should gotten that one": (4+6)-2+1. Total: 9. 22:32 <~abudhabi> Nev: Roll Dex/Int + Use Rope. 22:32 <~abudhabi> (Just one of those two.) 22:32 <+Proteus> (landlords cat just puked in the kitchen, back in a bit) 22:32 <+Nev> !2d6+2 : Dex Roll 22:32 <+Nev> ! 2d6+2 22:32 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Dex Roll": (3+6)+2. Total: 11. 22:33 <~abudhabi> Nev: He's secured. 22:34 -!- Netsplit *.net <-> *.split quits: @TaranTatsuuchi, Remmon_, @natsu, @Crossfire, +Nev 22:34 <~abudhabi> Remmon_: He's dead - you think, hard to tell with this alien. A quick analysis reveals that he's been beaten, and has more than a few holes in him. It's unclear who exactly shot him dead, given that the walls are thin and now extremely porous. 22:34 -!- Arthur Remmon@Nightstar-n6l793.ip.telfort.nl has quit timeout: 121 seconds 22:34 -!- Irssi: #traveller: Total of 4 nicks ops, 0 halfops, 2 voices, 0 normal 22:34 <~abudhabi> DAMMIT. 22:35 -!- Netsplit over, joins: Crossfire, natsu, TaranTatsuuchi, Nev 22:35 -!- Arthur Remmon@Nightstar-n6l793.ip.telfort.nl has joined #Traveller 22:35 -!- ServerMode/#Traveller Nev Crossfire Crossfire natsu natsu TaranTatsuuchi TaranTatsuuchi by *.Nightstar.Net 22:35 <~abudhabi> Remmon_: He's dead - you think, hard to tell with this alien. A quick analysis reveals that he's been beaten, and has more than a few holes in him. It's unclear who exactly shot him dead, given that the walls are thin and now extremely porous. 22:36 * Arthur cuts Ishmael loose and throws him on his back 22:37 <+Nev> @whats the extraction plan?@ 22:37 < Arthur> @Check the elevator?@ 22:37 < Arthur> @What's Natsu's state? 22:37 * Nev checks the elevator 22:38 <~abudhabi> Nev: Someone busted up the door. It's stuck open. Also, there's no carriage in it now. 22:38 <&Ziggy> @I haven't seen anyone on the street--less than usual--but a lot of lights have come on in the hotel, and a few patrons have been looking outside.@ 22:38 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: No police response, yet. 22:39 * Arthur dumps Ishmael on Proteus and checks Natsu himself 22:39 < Arthur> !2d6-2+1: medic! 22:39 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "medic!": (3+4)-2+1. Total: 6. 22:39 <+Nev> @no carriage in elevator, we're going to have to climb out@ 22:39 < Arthur> @Copy. You know how to run Natsu's grav belt?@ 22:40 <&Ziggy> @It should have a stable carry mode. And his suit should apply first aid automatically.@ 22:41 <+Nev> @I should be able to @ 22:41 <~abudhabi> Arthur: He might be alive. 22:41 * Nev attempts to use the suit's anti-grav 22:41 < Arthur> @Good, get Natsu. Proteus and the prisoner can carry Ishmael. 22:41 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Unsure without de-canning him. The medivisor got hit. 22:41 < Arthur> "You, you're helping carry this one." 22:41 * Arthur puts the prisoner to work 22:42 <~abudhabi> The prisoner gets to work, hobbling along. 22:42 < Arthur> @We're coming up. One captured, Natsu injured, Ishmael's probably dead.@ 22:44 <~abudhabi> The lot of you make it back topside. The receptionist is still gone. People are very cautiously looking around, mostly from cover. 22:44 <~abudhabi> No security forces in evidence. 22:44 * Arthur gets us outside and headed back to the ship 22:45 <+Nev> @lets decamp fast - we bringing the prisoner?@ 22:45 < Arthur> @I'll drop him off at starport security. The rest of you get the ship ready to roll.@ 22:45 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You leaving your pleasant roof? 22:46 <+Nev> @got it.@ 22:46 <+Proteus> @Okay.@ 22:46 <~abudhabi> Arthur: How much of a detour do you want to make? Nearest security booth? Chief's office? 22:46 <&Ziggy> Definitely melting away once it's clear no more shooting is going to start when the gang gathers on the street outside. 22:46 < Arthur> Nearest security booth. Leave him there in the custody of the whichever security officer is present. 22:47 < Arthur> I'll tell him the guy's a present for their chief. 22:47 <&Ziggy> Current objective is to pretend to be uninvolved while scoping out the extent of the danger involved in getting everyone back to the ship. 22:48 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You leave a somewhat dumbfounded guard with a wounded criminal. 22:49 <~abudhabi> Everyone makes it back to the ship. 22:49 < Arthur> @Let's go Nev.@ 22:49 <~abudhabi> natsu, roll your Endurance without damage. 22:50 * Nev will be getting clearence to take off then leaving this rock 22:50 <&natsu> !2d6+1: endurance 22:50 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "endurance": (2+3)+1. Total: 6. 22:50 <~abudhabi> natsu remains unconscious, but appears to be alive despite initial worries. 22:51 < Arthur> Heimdall 22:52 <~abudhabi> Nev: @Heimdal, you are clear for--@ says the traffic controller, then another voice breaks in, alongside microphone-grabbing, grappling noises, @YOU ARE NOT CLEARED FOR LAUNCH, REPEAT, NOT CLEARED FOR LAUNCH!!@ 22:52 <~abudhabi> Nev: Do you launch? 22:53 * Nev will not launch quite yet 22:53 <+Nev> @Who the hell is this? Traffic Control - what the hell is going on?@ 22:54 * Nev also contacts arthur 22:54 <~abudhabi> @ @ 22:54 * Arthur gets up to the bridge 22:54 < Arthur> "Launch." 22:54 * Nev whispers holy... guns shots in traffic control 22:55 * Nev immediately takes off and comms the naval ships in orbit 22:55 * Arthur tries to establish comms with whatever military vessels are in line of sight over head 22:55 <&Ziggy> "If we launch..." Ziggy races to get to the comm station. 22:55 < Arthur> "Ziggy, good timing. Get us comms with the naval vessels overhead, I'm taking broadcast." 22:56 * Arthur flips open an open channel broadcast. 22:56 <~abudhabi> Arthur: There are eight ships in orbit, the 7th Customs Patrol Task Force. Tonnage between 700 and 1900. 22:56 <&Ziggy> !2d6: Attempting to get at least one thing to go smoothly? 22:56 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Attempting to get at least one thing to go smoothly?": (1+1). Total: 2. 22:56 <~abudhabi> Plus a hundred or so capital ships elsewhere in the system, not being in place to intercept. 22:57 < Arthur> @This is the Imperial trader Heimdall performing emergency launch due to suspected terrorist activity on the starport.@ 22:57 <&Ziggy> "We're being jammed." 22:57 < Arthur> "Switch to laser comms, they can't jam that from down there." 22:58 <&Ziggy> !2d6: Trying that instead! 22:58 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Trying that instead!": (5+3). Total: 8. 23:01 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You get through to the flagship. @Heimdall, this is DCNS Deon, Commodore Zeda speaking.@ 23:01 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Roll Edu +2. 23:01 <&Ziggy> !2d6+2 23:01 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (4+1)+2. Total: 7. 23:02 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Uh... which part of your sheet contains the skill list? 23:02 <&Ziggy> Fifth paragraph. 23:02 <+Proteus> Arthur:"How can I help?" 23:02 <~abudhabi> OK, thanks. 23:03 < Arthur> "Run the drives, we may need to jump." 23:03 * Proteus goes to check on and prepare The Drives 23:04 * Ziggy says, "You're on, captain," with a wince. 23:06 < Arthur> @This is captain Arthur Steinmann of the Imperial trader Heimdall. We just requested launch permission from the starport. Controller was interrupted halfway through clearing us, an unknown shouted a denied clearance through followed by the sounds of fighting and gunfire. I suspect you have a terrorist incident on your hands.@ 23:06 <~abudhabi> @I... see. Wait one moment, I have the Governor on line two.@ 23:07 * Ziggy sends a text message to be seen in the meantime. 'Commodore Zeda is likely in on the affair.' 23:07 * Arthur nods at Ziggy 23:07 * Arthur mutes the mic 23:08 < Arthur> "Nev, fastest route to the hundred diameter limit. Avoid the Deon." 23:08 <+Nev> ((int pilot to plot the course?)) 23:08 <~abudhabi> Int/Edu + Astrogate for course plotting. 23:08 <&Ziggy> "What? Blockade running is not the answer." 23:08 < Arthur> "We're not running any blockades yet." 23:09 <+Nev> !2d6+5 : Int Pilot 23:09 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Int Pilot": (5+1)+5. Total: 11. 23:09 <~abudhabi> This planet's diameter is 8000 km, so the 100diam is 800k. 23:09 <~abudhabi> What's your M-drive rating? 23:10 < Arthur> 4 23:10 <~abudhabi> Two hours until the jump limit. 23:11 < Arthur> !2d6+2+2+4-2: ASTROGATE 23:11 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "ASTROGATE": (3+2)+2+2+4-2. Total: 11. 23:12 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10 23:12 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10": (6)*10. Total: 60. 23:12 < Arthur> "Ziggy, can you and Proteus stuff Natsu in the autodoc?" 23:13 <&Ziggy> "We need someone on comms." 23:13 <~abudhabi> Ten minutes later, the Commodore returns to you. @Heimdall, I've just had a very interesting chat with the Governor. It turns out that you, indeed, are behind some very recent murders right at the starport. He has issued warrants for your arrest. You are commanded to kill your drives and await our boarding parties.@ 23:16 * Nev mutters to himself - "god damned it are we going to have to start pretending to be someone else again..." 23:16 < Arthur> @Commodore Zeda, I am transmitting to you my diplomatic papers. The engagement we were involved in at the starport was in self defense following the kidnapping of one of my crewmembers.@ 23:17 * Ziggy pinches her forehead, and writes, 'Technically, that's vigilantism, not self-defense.' 23:17 < Arthur> "Only if we shot first. Which we didn't. as far as anybody knows." 23:17 <~abudhabi> @Captain Steinmann, I am not a judge. You may submit your evidence to the court when we deliver you to the authorities for trial.@ 23:18 <~abudhabi> One of the 700 tonners has begun to move in your direction. 23:19 <&Ziggy> 'We may be able to bribe our way out of this. If we flee, we'll be outlaws for certain.' 23:19 < Arthur> @Commdore Zeda, I submit that under the terms of these diplomatic papers, your courts are not in any position to try myself or my crew. To satisfy your requests, however, I am willing to permit a two man party aboard to accompany us to Darrian or Mire where I'm certain an impartial court will upon seeing the evidence presented to them, find us without fault.@ 23:20 < Arthur> How fast is that 700 tonner moving? 23:21 <~abudhabi> @Captain Steinmann, you are not in position to negotiate. You will be arrested and brought to trial here. Simply being a supposed Imperial diplomat, if that is even true, does not give you license to murder.@ 23:21 <&Ziggy> 'Laberv is independent! I don't know how your immunity works, but they'd have the right to extradition.' 23:23 < Arthur> @Commodore Zeda, I would recommend you check my papers very carefully before you commit an act of war. I will not allow myself or my crew to be brought to trial on this world given the ample of evidence of corruption I've collected already. If you insist on a trial, it will be held on an impartial world where I can be certain this evidence will be heard and weighed according to its real value.@ 23:24 <~abudhabi> Arthur: 6g. 23:24 < Arthur> Time to intercept? 23:24 * Ziggy just starts trying to scrub away evidence of her involvement. Which is pretty much all electronic. 23:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur: If you keep going? Thirty minutes. If you stop, closer to an hour. 23:25 < Arthur> "Nev, go full reverse, put us in a stable orbit." 23:26 <+Nev> ".... if you're sure" 23:26 * Proteus is shaking his head. "And I just hired on" 23:26 * Nev stops the ship 23:26 < Arthur> @Proteus, start jump procedures. You've got sixty minutes, take your time and don't screw up.@ 23:26 <+Proteus> "What?" 23:26 <+Proteus> @What?@ 23:26 <~abudhabi> @Captain Steinmann, you don't appear to be killing your engines. You are already suspected of severe crimes. Do you want to add failure to obey a military officer discharging his duties to that?@ 23:27 < Arthur> @We are jumping, I'm not risking arrest at this time.@ 23:27 <&Ziggy> "I don't suppose we have any escape pods..." 23:27 < Arthur> @Commodore Zeda, we are reversing thrust to enter a stable orbit. I do not want to risk my vessel in an unstable orbit.@ 23:27 <~abudhabi> @Excellent. I thank you for your cooperation, Captain. Zeda out.@ 23:28 < Arthur> "I've tangled with a subverted local govenment once before. I'm not risking arrest by another one of them." 23:28 <&Ziggy> "This one runs on money." 23:29 <~abudhabi> Nev: You put the ship in stable orbit. 23:29 < Arthur> "This one is right on a trail we're following regarding a trail of psionic gear that subverted a whole subsector of the Imperium." 23:29 <&Ziggy> "I imagine there is a point at which our demise becomes priceless, however. I'm not entirely sure how much we've done toward that." 23:29 * Proteus carefully begins Jump preparations. "He's insane. They're all insane. *I'm insane*, because I'm still doing this!" 23:29 <~abudhabi> Proteus: For reference, normal jump procedures take 10-60 seconds. Int/Edu + Engineer (Jump-Drive). 23:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur is telling you to take more time. 23:30 < Arthur> (+1 for every time step. You can take 2 at most) 23:30 <~abudhabi> You can definitely afford to take one more step for 1-6 minutes, 10-60 minutes is kinda iffy. 23:31 <~abudhabi> (Mildly risky that you'll run out of time and you'll have to figure out a way to stall more.) 23:31 <&Ziggy> "This corruption dates back to before re-contact. It has nothing to do with the Zhodani." 23:32 <&Ziggy> "Sooner or later, we'll have to admit we made a mistake." 23:32 < Arthur> "Are you really damned sure about this Ziggy?" 23:32 <+Proteus> !2d6+2+1+1 Preparing The Drives 23:32 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "2d6+2+1+1 Preparing The Drives": (6+4)+2+1+(1-1). Total: 13. 23:33 <&Ziggy> "Sure that we won't get exiled or sentenced to death for committing the capital crimes you actually did commit? ...No, I suppose not." 23:33 <&Ziggy> "I am sure that bribery might work." 23:33 < Arthur> "Then we're getting out of here." 23:34 < Arthur> "If you can get the commodore to agree to let us leave peacefully in exchange for money, we can leave normally. You've got until Proteus gets the drive ready I suppose." 23:35 <~abudhabi> (Work quickly. I wish to deal with this before I go to sleep, and it's late.) 23:36 * Ziggy attempts to reestablish contact, then, to try to pass this off as a misunderstanding that could be smoothed over without anyone troubling themselves too much. 23:36 <&Ziggy> Seems a bit beyond the pale, but what can you do. 23:36 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You reestablish contact. Roll Int + Persuade and Int + Deception. 23:37 <&Ziggy> !2d6+2 23:37 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (3+5)+2. Total: 10. 23:37 <&Ziggy> !2d6+4 23:37 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+4": (4+5)+4. Total: 13. 23:39 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: The Commodore agrees that money might smooth things over and is interested in your terms. However, you haven't been born yesterday, or even this century. What's stopping him from taking your money AND delivering you to the Governor? Or even robbing you blind on seizing your ship, now that he's got confirmation that you're not penniless? 23:41 <&Ziggy> "We... don't seem to have much leverage, unfortunately. I don't think he's concerned about the risk or the expense." 23:42 < Arthur> "Let's see how worried he gets when we make our way back somewhere more friendly and take a giant dump on this world. You recorded that conversation right?" 23:42 <&Ziggy> I think the answer is 'When I say 'without anyone troubling themselves too much', I include problems that might arise from our quarters, as well as yours...' 23:43 <&Ziggy> Like, us jumping out or berserking or anything else we don't want to admit to planning but are clearly capable of. 23:43 <~abudhabi> (Yes, everything is recorded by default.) 23:44 <&Ziggy> Fun with implications? 23:44 <~abudhabi> (The TL is way too high to be stingy with disk space.) 23:44 <&Ziggy> I guess we're implying blackmail, too, then. 23:45 <&Ziggy> What's the roll for implying a whole bunch of things? 23:45 <~abudhabi> Hm. 23:46 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Deception. 23:46 <&Ziggy> !2d6+4 23:46 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+4": (2+1)+4. Total: 7. 23:48 <~abudhabi> @Enjoy your trial, gentlemen.@ 23:48 < Arthur> @Enjoy your commodore.@ 23:48 < Arthur> *yours 23:49 * Ziggy does the helpless shrug of someone who's terrified of a misjump. 23:49 <~abudhabi> So. He's banking that you think surrendering is less risky than jumping out of a gravwell. You are banking that jumping out of a gravwell is less risky than surrendering. 23:50 <&Ziggy> He doesn't know Arthur very well. 23:51 < Arthur> Arthur's had too many encounters with corrupt planetary governors lately 23:51 * Proteus hasn't even been with these people for 5 hours. What the hell? 23:51 <&Ziggy> It's almost like we keep trying to browbeat the highest levels of government into following our rules whereever we go! 23:51 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+6-8: C'mon, Daddy needs a new pair of shoes! 23:51 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "C'mon, Daddy needs a new pair of shoes!": (6+6)+6-8. Total: 10. 23:52 <&Ziggy> Hahahaha... 23:52 <&Ziggy> Shining under pressure! 23:52 <~abudhabi> You translate into jumpspace. 23:53 <~abudhabi> We'll see about Stern-Stern next week!